Run, They Think You Did It
by I-just-wanna-believe-in-me
Summary: I don't care what they say, it's not true. I didn't kill him. I know I didn't, but everybody thinks I did, except for him. He knows I didn't do it, he promised me he will get me out of here. He promised. Yet here I am. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Its Short I know, and I'm sorry! I cant promise the others will be longer... Cuz I dont know if they will:0 I know.. I know... Its crazy... Anyway... Hi! You guys should review, cuz... they will make me smile! Oh and pleassse no one steal this! **

_**Summary; I dont care what they say, its not true. I didnt kill him. I know I didnt, but everbody thinks I did. Except for him. He knows I didnt do it. He promised me he will get me out of here. He promised me. Yet here I am, month three in jail. I dont like it here its scary; I am Mazimum Ride and I am not a murder.**_

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the charcter Shane and the story line! (:**_

It was a beautiful Tuesday when I bumped into him; I was on my way to work. I finally got a promotion, I was finally good enough, but of course I had to bump into him. I was getting out of my bright blue Ford, when a sudden force sends me flying on to the floor.

"I'm so sorry miss! I didn't see you!" I giggle at how worried this man sounded. I grabbed his out stretch hand and replied;

"It's fine, really no worries." I gave him a small smile and began to walk to work, but his deep voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Maximum? Maximum Ride?" Do you find it weird if a strange hot guy knows your name? No? Hm… I guess it's just me then.

"Maybe… Who are you?" He laughed which made his beautiful green eyes shine,

"I'm Shane Collins, your assistant?" Oh so that's what my assistant name is…

"Oh! Hello, as you already know I am Maximum but just call me Max" I gave him my death glare to let him know if he calls me Maximum, well let's just say he might be in the hospital for a little.

"And as you know I'm Shane." I smiled and shook his hand, strands of my straight dirty brown hair falling into my eyes. We stood like that for a while, just smiling at each other until I realized I really had to get to work.

"Well, It was really nice meeting you, but I have to go" He nodded, and we parted are ways.

I walked into my new office, and couldn't believe what I saw.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N So; I was hopping for more then 2 reviews but oh well(: Better then none! I hope you guys like this chapter. I dont care if you just write THIS IS A REVIEW! Can you just review? Haha. Anyway I will try to update every weekend. I sadly dont own Maximum Ride... But I own this story line and Shan Collins and Alice! So dont steal pleaase! anyway on with the story!**_

_Recap: _I walked into my new office, and couldn't believe what I saw.

It was beautiful; it was like what you would see in movies! Oh and the view! I could see almost all of New York City!

"So we meet again" I was too caught up in my own little would I didn't notice that Nick Martin Aka Fang walked in. He is what we call the player, I thought I was finally free of him when I got promoted but no, he always finds away to be in my life.

"Sadly, what are you anyway a stalker?" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Oh feisty, I like it." My eyes narrowed.

"Oh dick, I hate it." Want to know what he did? He frigging laughed! I try to go the whole day without cursing and I see him for a minute and I already ruined it! Thanks Fang, thanks a lot.

"Oh come on don't be that way. I was just dropping by to say hi and this is my thanks? I was also going to add my office is right next to yours, so feel free to come in whenever you like. Just in case you ever get lonely" With that he winked at me and left. I hate that sexist pig! Yes, I know hate is a strong word but that's why I used it. I sighed and turned around trying to organize my new office. I put my purse on the desk and was about to sit down when I saw Shane come in.

"What was that all about?" I gave a little laugh, not really focusing on what he was saying until I heard him say;

"You should stay away from that guy; I don't like him at all." This got me mad, I mean he can't just waltz right on in and tell me who I should and shouldn't hang out with.

"Um, you don't even know him."

"I know but I just don't think you should hang out with him anymore, he doesn't seem like a good influence to you." What is he my father? Also he has no right to judge him! I can't stand when people judge other people without ever knowing them; he doesn't even know his _name._

"Besides you need someone to protect you." He rambled on. So he thinks he can walk in here, judge someone then tell me I need to be protected? Sorry sweet heart but I can kick your ass, I don't need any protection. Also Fang would never do anything bad; He won't do anything against their will, he never cheated, and he never hit a girl. Besides if anyone could protect me, it would be Fang he is stronger than anybody else in the whole building.

"First of all I am stronger then you and you don't even know me! Or him! You can't walk in here and pretend that you do! I was fine without you in my life and I am just as fine with you in my life!" With that I turned around and started to work on my new writing project. I winced when I heard the door slam shut. At least I can finally start working on my pr-

"Hey!" My best friend Alice screamed walking into my new office.

"Hey Al"

"So I saw a really cute guy walk out of your office. Are dating someone and you didn't tell me?" Typical Alice always thinking I'm dating someone.

"No I am not dating him he is just a friend!" Okay more of an acquaintance but whatever.

"Sure… Oh mygosh I love your office!" I mumbled a thanks no longer really listening. I was too busy trying to get back to work. A couple minutes later I guess she got bored talking to herself because I heard the door to my office shut. Now I can finally have peace and quiet, and I can finally get to work.

_Five minutes later_

I am so hungry! I need fuel to get me going, I need some chocolate chip cookies. Oh and maybe a ham sandwich! I smiled at the thought of that, and got up and made my way to the kitchen.

I grabbed six cookies out of the fridge (I already made them) and was about to make a ham sandwich but I couldn't find a butter knife, I got frustrated so I just grabbed a steak knife off the counter and made my sandwich.

**Unknown Pov:**

I hate her, I hate her so much. Now I can finally get my revenge. I walked into the kitchen and saw Shane; perfect.

"Why hello." I said; smiling sweetly, oh so sweetly.

"Hey. I'm Shane and you are?" I slipped on my gloves, grabbed the knife that Maximum just used and replied;

"Your worst enemy" Before he had a chance to reply, I stabbed him in the neck. He fell to the ground, I checked his pulse to make sure he was dead, and when I was satisfied I dropped the knife and walked away.

My mission was complete, for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Ayeahsa... I love you!3 That was the best review ever. Also thank you so much l****ivelaughloveanddlove sorry if I got ur name wrongg! :o Anyway I'm very disapointed in all of you other readers... All I want is a review! I will love you forever and maybe even update faster? It depends how good your reviews are... Cuz you see I JUST WAT TO BE LOVED so review? Hey I will even give you an imaginary cookie!**

**Disclaimer; Me no own Maximum Ride= Me crying in a corner and slapping anyone trying to steal my cookies!**

I just wanted some peace and quiet. Why was that so hard to understand? I just wanted to get all my work done before I go home. However all plans of getting all my work done came to an end, as Fang walked in _again._

"What could you possibly need now?" He gave his signature annoying smirk, you know the one you always want to slap off?

"Well I could think of a few things." Cue wink, and smirk. Jerk.

"If you need to be shown to the door its right behind you, you know the same one you came in?" His smirk didn't move; it was still plastered on his face.

"You know, most normal people would greet an incredibly sexy guy s-"I interrupted him before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

"There is an incredibly sexy guy? Where? Fang get out of the way!" His damn smirk finally fell. Mission accomplished.

"You're looking at him babe" Ah and there it was again, the annoying smirk.

"Seriously Fang what do you want?"

"What do I want? Well I could really use your mouth on mine right now" Perv.

"In your dreams"

"All the time"

"Go to hell"

"Only if you meet me there babe"

"I hate you"

"I love you to"

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?"

"It's my office!" If he doesn't tell me why he is here, I will slap him.

"I'm here to give you my cell phone number."

"Why?"

"Because we will be working on a project together soon, so you will need my number. Also in case you need someone to take all your worries away"

"Who told you we will be working together?"

"Will if you know the boss as well as me and you ask for something they just might give it to you"

"Our boss is a guy! Are you telling me you secretly gay?" The look on his face was; priceless.

"He is a close friend of mine. Also I'm not gay. I can prove it to you, if you want."

"What I want is for you to leave." I got up from my desk and went to get a folder from the shelves. I never realized that Fang came up behind me until I felt his strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Here is my number" I felt his hot breath on my neck and felt on of his hands go into my back pocket, and then his arms left and he was gone. I sighed and went back to work.

I was just about to write the third paragraph when I heard the scream. I ran to where I heard it coming from, the kitchen. I saw almost the whole building crowding around a certain spot in the kitchen. Pushing my way through the crowd, I looked at the ground; and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N You guys; how hard is it to REVIEW? Just wondering...**

**Chapter Three**

I couldn't believe it; I was talking to him only a couple minutes ago! Their on the ground, laid Shane Collins. _Dead. _I felt an arm rap around my waist; I looked up and saw Fang. I gave him a small sad smile, and leaned against him. Yes I know I hate him, but I need someone to lean on.

"What do you think happened?"

"Did you think he did it?"

"Did someone kill him?"

"Who's next?" Voices rambled on and on, talking about what had happened. Then finally the boss, told everybody to just go back to their office, and that's what everybody did they went back into their office, locking the doors. Only Fang stayed with me, and led me to his office, making sure to lock the door.

"Who do you think did it?" I asked; trying to stay calm. Glad that his arms never left my waist.

"I don't know." I was shaking by now, tears coming into my eyes. He turned me around and pulled me to his rock hard chest, his hands smoothing my hair, calming me down.

"I saw him, I saw him not even in hour ago! How? How could this have happened? Who's next?" I started rambling what everyone else was before. I was full on crying now. Believe me; this is a big deal. I don't cry.

"Shhh it's going to be okay. Don't worry, I got you. I promise" I held on to his shirt, like that was my life boat and if I let go, I would be a goner. He lifted my chin up so I can meet his dark brown orbs, I can almost see I speck of gold in them. It seems as though all my problems faded away; just by looking in those beautiful eyes. Then; someone cleared there throat behind us.

"Maximum Ride, you need to come with us" The officer said, his voice a no-nonsense tone.

"Why?" Nate asked, stepping a little in front of me.

"She needs to be asked some questions, now if she can just come with us-"The officer didn't have time to finish his sentence for Fang had interrupted him.

"She didn't do anything, why should she be asked questions?"

"Nate stop, I'll go I didn't do anything so what's the harm of going?" He nodded his head, knowing I head a point.

"Fine" He gave me reassuring squeeze, and let me go; but not before whispering 'Call me later' in my ear.

I made my way into the policemen's car.

The ride was quiet; accept for my occasional gasps of air I had to take because of my crying. I was still trying to figure out why the hell they took me here, and every time Shane comes into my mind I bawl even harder- Oh great here I go again. By the time we got there I have stopped crying, thankfully. I didn't want to look like a wimp, bawling into the police department. I followed the policemen as he led me into the building. He walked me into a big empty room; with a big table in the middle. I sat down, as instructed and waited for him to get on with it, and tell me why I am here.

"Where were you at 1:09pm?" Really; I come all this why to be asked that?

"Where were you?" He gave me a death glare but responded;

"This is serious business Ma'am just answer the question so we can get on with it." I'm sorry officer… You didn't say please. My Mama once told me 'If they don't say please; don't give it to them'

"You didn't say please. However I'll tell you the answer; At 1:09 I was in my office typing up my essay that's due tomorrow." See? I can be nice.

"A person told me that you were the last person to talk to Shane before he had died. Is this true?"

"Well; I'm pretty sure that his murderer would've been the last one to talk to him. However since we don't know that for a fact then yes, yes I have"

"Is it true that you gotten into a fight with him before he had died and you said to him 'I would be fine without you in my life!" How did they find this out?

"No. Technically the last thing I had said to him was I was fine without you in my life and I would be just as fine with you in my life! He had told me that I needed protecting" I don't think now would be a good time to add that I can surely kick his ass; considering someone already did.

'What he had said made you angry am I correct?" No- He can't be! How dare him! He is accusing me of murdering him?

"Yes but not mad enough to kill him!" I tried to keep my voice down; otherwise I would just be proving his point that I have a short temper.

"Then why are your hand prints on the murder weapon?"

"I made myself a sandwich with that before any of this happened because all the butter knifes were missing. The _real_ murderer must have worn gloves."

"Ah- I see. Now come with me, you are under arrest for suspicion of murder." I go to work, happy because I finally got promoted, I meet a hot guy who happens to be my assistant then he gets murdered and they think _I _did it. How? How on earth does that work out? I didn't fight when they dragged me into a cell knowing that anything I do now will be held against me.

**Heyyy(: It me again! So to help you guys with you unableabilty to review I have some questiong for you to answer.**

**1) Should there be anything diffrent with this story?**

**2) Do you think Justin Beiber really got that girl pregnet? I dont...**

**3) Whats your favorite kind of toothpaste?**

**4) Whats your favorite quote?**

**5) ANSWER!**


End file.
